Vienna
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: The generation of Yuri Shibuya and friends has come to an end. All conflicts -or, most, at the very best- are gone, and now, it's time for a new king. A new king, indeed.  Many OCs.  Yuri and Wolf's "adopted" son OC x OC the hero , YurixWolf and others.


**Alright, I'm going to warn you first that this wont be exactly like Kyo Kara Maoh. I'll change a few things, switch some things around... y'know, go by what I want to write. ^^' If I dont, I'll likely get bored with sticking exactly to the story, and I'll just drop the idea. So, quick summary, better than the small amount of words we're provided to write the summary out of. Here's the summary provided:**

**The generation of Yuri Shibuya and friends has come to an end. All conflicts -or, most, at the very best- are gone, and now, it's time for a new king. A new king, indeed. **

**Here's the FULL summary: **

**Makida Hiryuu is an average teenager with opinions stronger than normal. His willpower is extreme, and he's lived an average, normal life up until the point where he goes on a nice, moonlit stroll one night. Trying to reach into a pond he'd found, he was pulled in and entrapped in the world of Kyou Kara Maoh.**

**So like I said, this wont be like Kyou Kara Maoh. Not exactly, anyway. I'll change a few things (what the main character's "power" is, the events, what timeframe they're in, etc.) so dont expect the same thing, please. :) **

* * *

The breeze of fall's entrance sashayed across the way, and Makida Hiryuu let out a sigh gustier than the wind. His footsteps echoed in the dark of the night, cutting through silence like glass cutting skin. His inky hair fell gracefully into his face, and he made no attempt to brush it away.

Hands in pockets, Makida strolled on through the dead of the night. It was past his curfew- 10:00. The time was about ten forty five. Maybe. Makida didn't know, and he certainly didn't care.

Makida Hiryuu was a boy of many sides. He was debatable, and he was careless. He was reckless, and he was more mature than others. Yet, despite those details, Makida was most of all extremely opinionated.

Being a social opinion-driven boy in seventh grade with few friends -other than few students who continued to hang around him- wasn't such an... admirable trait. Makida had eyes of a rebel, always filled with boredom and disrespect for the teachers in his school, and even his parents. And major opinions on all those he met. Makida's mouth was nearly always curved into a smirk, or a scowl, and possibly a grimace. It all depended on the situation. Makida was also terrible at turning in homework and projects on time. Despite that, he had straight A's. That didn't faze him, but it sure seemed to faze his peers.

Today had been a particularly "crappy day", as Makida liked to put it.

Makida had the generosity to arrive at school on time, and he even payed at least a little attention in class. Why? Makida had simply had a nice, calm morning. His parents had left early, so he'd been left to his own devices, allowed to think freely for once in his own home.

Yet, now... all Makida wanted to do was sit down and sleep. He was exhausted, and angry at everyone. His parents, his teachers, and his fellow peers. He had no intention of ever trying to be a good student again. Look where it got him!

Makida sighed heavily once more, his breath coming out in clustered puffs. His eyebrows knit together, and he pulled his scarf more tightly over his mouth. His body shook ever so slightly with the alarmingly freezing weather. It'd been considerably cold in the early and late morning. He'd even been sweating at lunch. However, the wonderful heat and irritating humidity had fallen drastically, seeing as now, his lips felt dry, and his eyes the same.

Makida sat by a small pond he'd discovered as a small child. Everyday, or whenever he could come, he'd visit the pond. It was rid of any fish, but had many frogs. Surrounding it sat many pine trees, which was odd, because once you stepped into the park, all you could see was Aspen trees. Yet, here, no aspen tree was in sight. It made Makida feel as if he were possibly in a completely different world.

Makida watched his breath once more appear, then evaporate. He clenched his hands in his pockets and sighed, feeling his phone vibrate for the millionth time. Yes, he was late for curfew, but he wasn't going to answer to his parents anytime soon.

As Makida watched the water, something caught his eye. Something had made the moonlight glint off of it. Odd... Standing up stiffly, Makida knelt by the pond, peering in, trying to see the object more clearly. He couldn't get a good view of it through the muck of the pond... Leaning closer, Makida thought he'd be able to fish it out.

The moment he stuck his hand in the water, it felt as if another hand had snaked around his wrist, clutching it tightly, and was trying to pull him into the pond. Makida knew the pond was only a few feet deep -three? Four?- but he couldn't help but gasp sharply and pull back desperately. He'd reached far out in, so he had no leverage between the shore and the middle of the pond. He was already leaning forward, so he tried his best to balance himself using his legs and hips, but to no avail.

In seconds, Makida found himself face first in what seemed to be... darkness? No... In the darkness... it would be different. As if something was certianly there. In the black that surrounded him now, it felt as if he was literally alone. Nothing or no one else was near. Makida's pulse quickened and he finally came aware of the feeling of falling. He kicked his legs like a swimmer, trying to do something, _anything_. Nothing happened, and Makida's eyes shut tightly, in fear and confusion.

He felt a rush of cold, frigid air and then... nothing. No- not nothing. He felt his chest slam into something hard, like a brick wall, and cried out, rolling over on solid ground. Wait... solid ground!

Makida scrambled up, a hand on his heart, looking around wildly. Where on earth was he? He couldn't place it. Nowhere around here was anywhere he'd ever been, not in his life. Not that he remembered, anyway.

A field -looking as if it were on a small hill- overlooked a small village. In the distance, Makida thought he could place a few hazy mountains. He closed his eyes, his head pounding, feeling like vomitting.

And that's exactly what he did.

On his hands and knees, Makida heaved up his lunch. And possibly his breakfast. Once he was finished with that, Makida crawled away from the puke and lay gasping for breath. What the hell was going on...?

A noise caught his attention and Makida turned his head toward the sound, blinking in surprise. He spotted a small child, and a few more after him. The boy said something in an odd language, and Makida frowned. Was he... in a different country, then? Not only that, but how did he possibly get here? One second he'd been in his home in sunny Orlando, Florida of the United States, and now he was... somewhere frighteningly unidentifiable.

Now, the boy's friends were also by him, staring at Makida in shock and surprise and... fear? Was that it? No... more like a stunned sense of relief. Yes, that sounded more like it.

None of the boys made any move to go closer, and one of the boys spoke quickly to his friends, then ran off, leaving his friends to keep staring at Makida. Makida thought that was, in fact, quite rude.

Standing and brushing himself off, Makida examined the boys. Maybe he could identify where he was due to their clothing, and possibly hints of their language. The only languages Makida knew were English and Spanish. None more. He'd have no chance knowing what language these boys were speaking unless it was Spanish or something close to it.

The clothing the boys wore were nothing but rags. Maybe not rags specifically, but they weren't what people back in Florida wore. In most ways, their clothing resembled those of the medieval times. Odd.

Makida put his hands up in a calming gesture and spoke softly, disarmingly. "Uh... Can any of you understand me...?" Makida asked almost desperately. The boys stared in confusion and still awe. Makida sighed in annoyance, his tone going a bit steely. Maybe naming countries he knew would ring bells? "Spain, London, France, Italy, America, Mexico, Brazil, Thailand, China, Indonesia, Japan, Prussia, Amsterdam, Peru," Even as he listed all of these, no reaction came from the boys. In fact, they looked more confused than ever.

And, just at the right moment, the boy from before came running back... with an adult. Makida sighed in relief. He had to know something of where Makida was. He had to! The man, upon closer inspection, was not only an adult, but he looked older than at least thirty. He had slight lines, and soft-seeming brown hair, and even a gentle stare. Ah, an elder. Much better than even a normal adult.

"Excuse me," Makida shouted to the man, who blinked in surprise. "Can you tell me where I am?" When the male only looked on, Makida's eyebrows once again furrowed. This man _did_ know English, right? Who in today's society _didn't_ know English?

The man smiled suddenly, and moved forward. Makida watched cautiously and curiously as the man stood in front of him, and raised his hands to either sides of Makida's head, covering his ears. Makida blinked in surprise and narrowed his eyes, about to move away, demanding, "What do you think you're-"

An odd pain erupted into Makida's head, and he stopped mid-sentence. "Ah... Ah!" Makida groaned, feeling his head pounding painfully. As if he didn't have a headache already.

Slowly, the pain ebbed away, and the man took his hands off of Makida's head. Makida winced and glared up at him. "What the hell was that for!" Makida yelled, unsure of what exactly the man had done.

"Calm yourself," The man said in a soft tone, yet had slight impatience behind it. Just slight. "You can understand me now, correct?"

"I... Ah?" Makida stared at the man, realizing he could in fact understand him. What had this man done? "What...? I mean, yeah. I can, but... How did you...?" Speechless, Makida shook his head. "Nevermind." Maybe he was better off knowing.

The man gently took Makida's hand. Makida could feel the callous on his palm, and wordlessly allowed the man to lead him away from the field and into the village. Why he was being so willing with this man... Makida didn't know. But this man had somehow allowed him to understand their language, so he figured this man wasn't all too bad of a guy.

The dust of the dirt street was kicked up in small puffs as Makida struggled to keep up with the man. He was looking this way and that, his deep, charcoal eyes needy to take everything in. As he felt the sun beat down on his blackened hair, he realized that the season here must've been summer, and definitely not fall. So... _Think, Makida. Think! What countries have summer now? _Makida couldn't place any country. He hadn't liked Geography much, anyway. Or Science.

What Makida did find a bit off about the place, was that people who passed the windows in their homes and spotted the pair walking down the street would deliberately come out of their homes to watch. Was this the wrong choice, then? Was Makida going with a dangerous man...?

Brusquely, Makida planted his feet on the dirt ground, using extra strength to stop the man, who blinked back at him curiously. "Yes...?" The man asked in a gentle tone.

"Who are you?" Makida demanded, narrowing his eyes. "Where are we going? I'm not going forward until you answer those two questions."

The man looked... well, he looked stunned, and even as if he were about to laugh. Makida held his ground, though, and soon enough, the male smiled. "My name is Conrad. I just planned to take you to my home, so you're not out here without one. And, I plan to let you meet a few people, if you're quite alright with that."

Makida paused, his paranoia standing firm. "... Why?"

"It's... its a bit complicated." Conrad said after quite a noticeable hesitation. "Dont worry. Nothing bad will happen, you have my word." Conrad promised, with a smile that made Makida's resolve to rebel until he got his answers fully crumble. Makida's shoulders slumped slightly, and he looked away with a slight -a very slight- pout.

"... Fine. Alright, let's go then."

Conrad smiled pleasantly and they continued on their way. Makida didn't know exactly what he was going to do. He had no clue as to where he was, and he didn't even know this man. He didn't know what they were about to do, and he didn't know wether he wanted to or not.


End file.
